The lonely hearts club
by Nicole26Seddie
Summary: Esta historia empieza con el corazón roto de Sam, cuando su "amordetodalavida" , Pete, la engaña, ella decide terminar con los chicos hasta el punto de crear un club. Sam con la ayuda de sus amigas y The Beatles, hará que el club sea un éxito, pero cuando este está en su mejor momento, se da cuenta de que está empezando a sacrificar su felicidad y la del único chico por el merece.
1. Chapter 1

DECLARACIÓN:

Yo, Samantha Penny Lane Puckett, juro solemnemente no volver a salir con ningún chico en lo que me queda de vida.  
De acuerdo, quizá cambie de opinión dentro de unos diez años, cuando ya no viva en Seattle, Washington ( ), ni asista al instituto Ridgeway; pero, por el momento, he acabado con los chicos. Son unos mentirosos y unos estafadores. La escoria de la Tierra.  
Sí, desde el primero hasta el último. La maldad personificada.  
Algunos parecen agradables, claro; pero en cuanto consiguen lo que buscan, se deshacen de ti y pasan al objetivo siguiente.  
Así que he terminado.  
No más chicos.  
Punto final.

* * *

**Holu! Quien me odia? Creo que cada vez que paso por aquí hay más personas que me odian :O. Hay muchas cosas que han pasado desde la última vez que entre aquí, mi cumpleaños fue el viernes :'D y vi Jackass (SI ERES MUJER TE RECOMIENDO QUE NUNCA VEAS ESA PELÍCULA, ME ARREPIENTO) y me regalaron un CD de U2! Hoy es día de la independencia de Perú y no voy a tener clases durante dos semanas a si que voy a tener tiempo de sobra para ponerme al día con TODAS MIS HISTORIAS! (excepto con algunas), la cosa es la siguiente, abajo voy a dejar todas las historias que tengo sin completar y ustedes me dirán cuál quieren que la actualice primero oki?. **

**-Los Padres No Deberían Salir**

**-Galleta de la fortuna**

**-Secretos?**

**-The Script**

**-iWill Be There For You**

**-Me, Myself & I**

**Cambiando de tema, esta es una adaptación de uno de mis libro favoritos The Lonley Hearts Club, creo que les va a gustar tanto como a mí, y si alguien ya lo leyó notará las configuraciones necesarias dhgfbmdsyfhd.**

**Espero que les guste y empezaré a escribir, traducir y amaneceré con ojeras :D **

**Un abrazo psicológico del tamaño de un mamut extinto **

**Nos vemos el lunes :D**

**Chau Chau**

**P.D: Si quieren comunicarse conmigo siganme en twitter como jennmcprettyn y diganme para seguirlos :D**


	2. Chapter 2

YESTERDAY

"Love was such an easy game to play…"

Uno

Cuando tenía cinco años, caminé hasta el altar con el hombre de mis sueños.

Bueno, dejémoslo en «el niño» de mis sueños. También tenía cinco años.

Conocía a Pete Taylor prácticamente desde que nací. Su padre y el mío eran amigos de la niñez y, todos los años, Pete y sus padres pasaban el verano con mi familia. Mi álbum de recuerdos de la infancia está lleno de fotos de los dos: bañándonos juntos, de bebés; jugando en la casa del árbol del jardín trasero y —mi preferida— disfrazados de novios en miniatura en la boda de mi prima. (Poco después, colgué la foto con orgullo en la pared de mi cuarto: yo, con mi vestido blanco; Pete, con su esmoquin).

Todo el mundo bromeaba y aseguraba que algún día nos casaríamos de verdad. Pete y yo también lo creíamos.

Nos considerábamos la pareja perfecta. No me importaba jugar a la guerra con Pete, y él llegó a jugar con mis muñecas (aunque nunca lo admitió). Me empujaba en los columpios y yo le ayudaba a organizar sus muñecos de acción. Pete opinaba que estaba preciosa con mis coletas, y yo pensaba que era muy guapo (incluso en su breve etapa de gordinflón). Sus padres me caían bien, y a él le caían bien los míos. Yo quería un bulldog inglés y Pete, un pug. Los macarrones con queso eran mi plato favorito, y el suyo también.

¿Qué más podría pedir una chica?

Para mí, esperar con ilusión la llegada del verano equivalía a esperar con ilusión a Pete. Como resultado, casi todos mis recuerdos tenían que ver con él:

-Mi primer beso (en mi casita del árbol, cuando teníamos ocho años. Le propiné un puñetazo y, luego, me eché a llorar).  
-La primera vez que cogí de la mano a un chico (cuando nos perdimos durante una yincana en tercero de primaria).  
-Mi primera tarjeta de San Valentín (un corazón de cartulina roja con mi nombre escrito).  
-Mi primera acampada (cuando teníamos diez años, instalamos una tienda en el jardín trasero y nos pasamos la noche a la intemperie, solos los dos).  
-La primera vez que engañé a mis padres adrede (el año pasado me monté sola en el tren a Tacoma para ver a Pete. Les dije a mis padres que iba a dormir en casa de Carly, mi mejor amiga).  
-Nuestro primer beso de verdad (catorce años. Esta vez no me defendí).

Después de aquel beso, mi entusiasmo por la llegada del verano se incrementó.

Ya no eran juegos de niños. Nuestros sentimientos eran auténticos, diferentes. El corazón ya no era de cartulina: estaba vivo, latía…

Era de verdad.

Cuando pensaba en el verano, pensaba en Pete. Cuando pensaba en el amor, pensaba en Pete. Cuando pensaba en cualquier cosa, pensaba en Pete.

Sabía que aquel verano iba a ocurrir. Pete y yo estaríamos juntos.

El último mes de instituto me resultó insoportable. Inicié la cuenta atrás de su llegada. Salía de compras con mis amigas en busca de ropa para gustar a Pete. Incluso me compré mi primer biquini pensando en él. Organicé mi horario de trabajo en la clínica dental de mi padre adaptándolo al horario de Pete en el club de campo. No quería que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros.

Y entonces, sucedió.

Allí estaba.

Más alto.

Más mayor.

Ya no era sólo guapo, sino sexy.

Y era mío.

Quería estar conmigo. Y yo, con él. Parecía así de simple.

Al poco tiempo, estábamos juntos. Por fin, juntos de verdad.

Solo que no fue el cuento de hadas que yo había esperado.

Porque los chicos cambian.

Mienten.

Te pisotean el corazón.

A fuerza de desengaños, descubrí que ni los cuentos de hadas ni el amor verdadero existen.

Que el chico perfecto no existe.

¿Y esa adorable foto de una inocente novia en miniatura con el chico que algún día le partiría el corazón?

Tampoco existía.

Me quedé mirando cómo ardía en llamas.

* * *

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa.

Empezó como cualquier otro verano. Llegaron los Taylor, y la casa estaba hasta los topes. Pete y yo coqueteábamos sin parar… siguiendo la rutina de los últimos años. Sólo que, esta vez, por debajo del coqueteo latían otras cosas. Como deseo. Como futuro. Como sexo.

Todo lo que había soñado empezó a suceder. Para mí, Pete era perfecto. El chico con el que comparaba a todos los demás. El que siempre conseguía que el corazón se me acelerara y el estómago se me encogiera.

Aquel verano, por fin, mis sentimientos fueron correspondidos.

Quedamos un par de veces, nada del otro mundo. Fuimos al cine, a cenar, y demás.

Nuestros padres no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Pete no quería decírselo, y me dejé llevar. Alegó que reaccionarían de manera exagerada, y no se lo discutí. Aunque sabía que nuestros padres siempre habían deseado que, en un futuro, acabáramos juntos, no estaba convencida de que ya estuvieran preparados. Sobre todo porque Pete dormía abajo, en nuestro sótano insonorizado.

Todo iba de maravilla. Pete me decía lo que yo quería oír. Que era preciosa, perfecta. Que al besarme se le cortaba la respiración.  
Me encontraba en la gloria.

Nos besábamos. Luego, nos besábamos más. Y después, mucho más. Pero al poco tiempo ya no era suficiente. Al poco tiempo, las manos empezaron a deambular, la ropa empezó a desprenderse. Era lo que yo siempre había deseado… pero parecía ir deprisa. Demasiado deprisa. Por mucho que le diera a Pete, siempre quería más. Y yo me resistía. Todo cuanto hacíamos se convertía en una lucha constante por ver hasta dónde cedería yo.

Habíamos tardado tanto en llegar hasta ese punto que no quería precipitar las cosas. No entendía por qué no nos limitábamos a disfrutar del momento, a disfrutar de estar juntos, en vez de apresurarnos hasta el paso siguiente.

Y cuando digo «paso siguiente», me refiero al contacto físico.

No había mucho de que hablar sobre los pasos siguientes en cuanto a nuestra relación.

Después de un par de semanas, Pete empezó a decir que, para él, yo era la única, su amor verdadero. Sería tan increíble, aseguraba, si le permitiera amarme de la manera en la que él quería…

Justo lo que yo había imaginado durante tanto tiempo. Lo que siempre había deseado. Así que pensé: «Sí, lo haré. Porque será con él. Y eso es lo que importa».

Decidí darle una sorpresa.

Decidí confiar en él.

Decidí dar el paso.

Lo tenía todo planeado, todo calculado. Nuestros padres iban a salir hasta tarde y tendríamos la casa para nosotros solos.

—¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres, Sam?—me preguntó Carly aquella mañana.

—Lo único que sé es que no quiero perderlo —respondí.

Tal era mi razonamiento. Lo haría por Pete. No tenía nada que ver conmigo ni con lo que yo quería. Todo era por él.

Quería que resultara espontáneo. Quería que le pillara desprevenido, y que luego se sintiera abrumado por lo perfecto que era, por lo perfecta que era yo. Ni siquiera sabía que yo estaba en casa; quería que pensara que había salido aquella noche, para que la sorpresa fuera aún mayor. Quería demostrarle que estaba preparada. Dispuesta. Que era capaz. Lo tenía todo pensado, excepto la ropa que me iba a poner. Me metí a hurtadillas en la habitación de mi hermana Melanie Rita y registré sus cajones hasta encontrar un camisón de seda blanco que no dejaba mucho espacio a la imaginación. También le cogí su bata de encaje rojo.

Cuando por fin estuve preparada, bajé sigilosamente las escaleras hasta la habitación de Pete, en el sótano. Empecé a desatarme la bata, con una mezcla de emoción y de puro nerviosismo. Me moría de ganas de ver la expresión de Pete cuando me descubriera. Me moría de ganas de demostrarle lo que sentía, de modo que él, por fin, sintiera lo mismo que yo.

Esbocé una sonrisa mientras encendía la luz.

—¡Sorpresa! —grité.

Pete se incorporó del sofá como un resorte, con una expresión de pánico en el semblante.

—Hola… —dije con tono sumiso, a la vez que dejaba caer la bata al suelo.

Entonces, otra cabeza surgió del sofá.

Una chica.

Con Pete.

Me quedé petrificada, sin creer lo que veían mis ojos. Pasé la mirada del uno al otro mientras, a tientas, reunían su ropa. Por fin, agarré la bata y me la puse, tratando de cubrir la mayor parte posible de mi cuerpo. La chica empezó a soltar risitas nerviosas.

—¿No habías dicho que tu hermana había salido esta noche?

¿Su hermana? Pete no tenía una hermana. Traté de convencerme de que existía una buena explicación para lo que estaba viendo. Pete no me haría una cosa así, de ninguna manera. Sobre todo en mi propia casa. Quizá aquella chica había tenido un accidente justo delante de la puerta y Pete la había llevado adentro para… eh… consolarla. O acaso ensayaban una escena de una representación estival de… Romeo y Julieta al desnudo. O tal vez me había quedado dormida y se trataba de una pesadilla.

Sólo que no era así.

La chica terminó de vestirse y Pete, esquivando mi mirada, la acompañó al piso de arriba.

Todo un caballero.

Tras lo que me pareció una eternidad, regresó.  
— Sam —dijo, colocando una mano alrededor de mi cintura—, lamento que tuvieras que ver eso.

Intenté responder, pero no encontraba la voz.

Subió los brazos hasta mis hombros y empezó a frotarlos a través de la bata.

—Lo siento, Sam. Lo siento mucho. Ha sido una estupidez, tienes que creerme. Soy un idiota. Un idiota de categoría. Un completo idiota.

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo has podido? —mis palabras eran apenas un suspiro; se me contraía la garganta.

Se inclinó sobre mí.

—En serio, no volverá a ocurrir. Escúchame, no ha pasado nada. En absoluto. No fue nada. Ella no es nadie. Sabes lo mucho que significas para mí. Eres tú con quien quiero estar. Eres tú de quien estoy enamorado —bajó las manos por mi espalda—. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? Dime qué puedo hacer, Sam. Lo último que quiero es herirte.

La conmoción se iba pasando, dejando al descubierto la furia que subyacía. Me aparté de un empujón.

—¿Cómo has podido? —espeté—. ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO?

Esta última parte la dije a gritos.

—Mira, ya me he disculpado.

—¿Te has DISCULPADO?

—Sam, lo siento muchísimo.

—¿LO SIENTES?

—Por favor, para de una vez y escúchame. Te lo puedo explicar.

—Muy bien, perfecto —me senté en el sofá—. Explícame.

Pete me lanzó una mirada nerviosa; evidentemente, no había contado con que me sentara a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

—Sam, esa chica no significa nada para mí.

—Pues no daba esa impresión —me ajusté el cinturón de la bata y agarré un almohadón para taparme las piernas.

Pete exhaló un suspiro. Un suspiro en toda regla.

—Bueno, ya empezamos con el melodrama —ironizó. Entonces, se sentó a mi lado con los brazos cruzados—. Muy bien. Si no estás dispuesta a aceptar mis disculpas, no veo qué otra cosa puedo hacer.

—¿Disculpas? —repliqué entre risas—. ¿Crees que decir «lo siento» es suficiente para borrar lo que ha pasado? Creía que habías dicho que soy especial —miré al suelo, avergonzada de mí misma por haber sacado el tema a relucir.

—Pues claro que eres especial, Sam. Venga ya, ¿qué pensabas que iba a pasar? —la cara de Pete se tiñó de un rojo brillante—. A ver, las cosas son así: tú y yo…,nosotros…, nosotros…, bueno, es lo que hay…

No daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. El Pete de sólo unos días atrás había desaparecido y una especie de… bestia había ocupado su lugar.

—¿Me quieres decir de qué estás hablando?

—¡Santo Dios! —Pete se levantó del sofá y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro—. Esto es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando: mírate, ahí sentada, como cuando éramos niños y no conseguías lo que querías. Bueno, he querido estar contigo desde hace mucho tiempo, Sammy. Muchísimo. Pero aunque tú creas que quieres estar conmigo, no me quieres a mí. Lo que quieres es a tu amor de la infancia. El Pete que te cogía de la mano y te daba besos en la mejilla. Bueno, pues ese Pete ha crecido. Y quizá tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Pero yo…

—¿Qué? Tú ¿qué? ¿Te has puesto el camisón de tu hermana? Eso son juegos de niños, Sam. Para ti, es un día de boda perpetuo, sin luna de miel, sin quitarte el vestido de novia, sin nada de nada. Pero ¿sabes qué? La gente practica el sexo. No es para tanto.

Empecé a temblar de arriba abajo. Sus palabras me golpeaban.

Pete negó con la cabeza.

—No me debería haber liado contigo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Estaba harto, y era mucho más fácil ceder a tus fantasías que enfrentarme a ellas. Además, lo admito, tienes ese toque de chica de clase media que te favorece. Nunca se me ocurrió que, al final, no era más que una provocación.

El estómago se me revolvió. Las lágrimas me surcaban las mejillas.  
—Oh, venga ya —Pete se sentó y me rodeó con el brazo—. Grítame un poco más y te sentirás mejor. Luego, pasaremos página.

Me desembaracé a sacudidas y salí corriendo escaleras arriba.

Para huir de Pete.

Para huir de las mentiras.

Para huir de todo.

Pero no podía huir. Pete iba a seguir instalado en nuestra casa otras dos semanas. Cada mañana, tendría que levantarme y mirarlo a la cara. Observar cómo salía por la puerta, sabiendo que seguramente iba a verse con ella. Sabiendo que Pete tenía que buscar en otro sitio porque yo no era lo bastante buena para él. Nunca me vería «de esa manera».

Día tras día me recordaba a mí misma que era una fracasada. Que lo que había deseado durante años había terminado haciéndome sufrir más de lo imaginable.

Melanie Rita, mi hermana mayor, fue la única persona de mi familia a la que se lo conté, y la obligué a jurar que no se lo diría a nadie. Sabía que aquello perjudicaría la prolongada y estrecha amistad entre nuestros padres, y no me parecía justo que Pete también destruyera eso. Además, me daba vergüenza. No soportaba la idea de que mis padres descubrieran lo estúpida que era su hija.

Melanie Rita intentó consolarme. Llegó a amenazar con matar a Pete si se acercaba a menos de tres metros de mí. Pero incluso treinta metros habrían sido pocos.

—Todo irá bien, Sammy —prometió Melanie Rita mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos—. Todos nos empotramos contra algunos badenes por el camino.

Yo no me había empotrado contra un badén, sino contra un muro de ladrillo.

Y no quería volver a sufrir ese dolor nunca más.


	3. Chapter 3

Me sentía perdida. Necesitaba esconderme.

Escapar.

Sólo se me ocurrió un remedio para aliviar el dolor. Recurrí a los únicos cuatro chicos que nunca me fallarían. Los únicos cuatro chicos que jamás me partirían el corazón, que no me decepcionarían.

John, Paul, George y Ringo.

Lo entenderá cualquiera que se haya aferrado a una canción como a un bote salvavidas. O que haya puesto una canción para despertar un sentimiento, un recuerdo. O que haya hecho sonar mentalmente una banda sonora para ahogar una conversación o unaescena desagradable.

En cuanto regresé a mi habitación, destrozada por el rechazo de Pete, subí el volumen de mi estéreo hasta tal punto que la cama empezó a temblar. Los Beatles habían sido siempre una especie de manta reconfortante que me aportaba seguridad. Formaban parte de mi vida incluso antes de que naciera. De hecho, de no haber sido por los Beatles, no habría llegado a nacer.

Mis padres se conocieron la noche en que John Lennon murió de un disparo, junto a un altar improvisado en un parque de Chicago. Ambos eran fans de los Beatles de toda la vida, y con el paso del tiempo decidieron que no tenían más remedio que llamar a sus tres hijas con los nombres de tres canciones del grupo: Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, Lovely Rita y Penny Lane.

Eso sí, mis dos hermanas mayores tuvieron la suerte de que les pusieran segundos nombres corrientes, pero a mí me otorgaron el título completo de Lennon y McCartney: Penny Lane, pero gracias a mi abuela tengo el nombre de Samantha . Incluso nací el 7 de febrero, aniversario de la primera visita de los Beatles a Estados Unidos. No creía que fuera una casualidad. No me habría extrañado que mi madre se hubiera negado a empujar para que yo naciera en esa fecha concreta.

Casi todos los viajes familiares tenían como destino la ciudad de Liverpool, en Inglaterra. En todas nuestras felicitaciones de Navidad aparecíamos recreando la portada de un disco de los Beatles. Aquello debería haberme incitado a la rebelión. En cambio, los Beatles se convirtieron en parte de mí. Ya me sintiera feliz o desdichada, sus letras, su música me suponían un consuelo.

Ahora, traté de sofocar las palabras de Pete con una explosión de Help! Mientras tanto, recurrí a mi diario. Al cogerlo, el ejemplar encuadernado en piel se notaba pesado, cargado por los años de emociones que contenían sus páginas. Lo abrí e inspeccioné las entradas, casi todas con letras de los Beatles. A cualquier otra persona le habrían resultado asociaciones absurdas; pero, para mí, el significado de las letras iba mucho más allá de las palabras. Eran instantáneas de mi vida: de lo bueno, lo malo y lo relacionado con los chicos.

Cuánto sufrimiento. Me puse a examinar mis relaciones anteriores.

Jonah Walker, de segundo de bachillerato y, según Carly, mejor «un tío bueno». Salimos cuatro meses, cuando empecé cuarto de secundaria. Las cosas comenzaron bastante bien, si por «bien» se entiende ir al cine y a tomar pizza los viernes por la noche con el resto de las parejas de la ciudad. Al final, Dan empezó a confundirme con el personaje de la película Casi famosos, también llamado Penny Lane. Era una groupie empedernida, y a Jonah se le metió en su cabeza hueca que, si tocaba a la guitarra Stairway to Heaven, me rendiría. No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que el atractivo físico no conlleva necesariamente las dotes de un buen guitarrista. Una vez que se hubo percatado de que mis bragas seguían en su sitio, Dan cambió de melodía.

Después vino Josh Simpson, quien —estoy convencida— sólo salió conmigo porque pensaba que mi madre, farmacéutica, le podía conseguir pastillas.

John McCallister no fue mucho mejor. Empezamos a salir justo antes de que este verano me entrara la locura por Pete. Parecía un tipo encantador hasta que le dio por frecuentar a Laura Wyland, quien resultó ser una buena amiga mía. Acabó quedando con las dos el mismo día. No se le ocurrió que compararíamos nuestras agendas.

Jonah, Josh y John. Y sólo en cuarto de secundaria. Me engañaron, me mintieron y me utilizaron. ¿Qué lección aprendí? La de mantenerme alejada de los chicos cuyo nombre de pila empiece por «J», ya que todos ellos eran el diablo personificado.  
Puede que el verdadero nombre de Pete fuera Jodido Jodedor de Jodelandia. Porque era diez veces peor que los tres «J» juntos.

Aparté el diario a un lado. Estaba furiosa con Pete, es verdad. Pero, sobre todo, estaba furiosa conmigo misma. ¿Por qué me presté a salir con ellos? ¿Qué saqué de aquellas relaciones, aparte de un corazón destrozado? Yo era más inteligente que todo eso. Tendría que haberlo sabido.

¿En serio quería seguir siendo utilizada? ¿Es que había alguien ahí fuera que mereciera la pena?  
Había creído que Nate sí merecía la pena, pero estaba equivocada.

Cuando me levanté para llamar a Carly —tenía que compartir mis penas con ella—, algo me llamó la atención. Me acerqué a mi póster preferido de los Beatles y empecé a pasar los dedos por las letras: Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band.

Había contemplado aquel póster día tras día durante los últimos siete años. Había escuchado aquel álbum, uno de mis favoritos, cientos de veces. Era como si, para mí, siempre hubiera sido una única palabra muy larga: SgtPepper'sLonelyHeartsClubBand. Pero ahora tres términos se desligaban del resto, y descubrí en la expresión algo completamente nuevo.

Lonely.  
Hearts.  
Club.

Entonces, sucedió.

Algo relacionado con aquellas palabras.

Lonely. Hearts. Club.

Club. Corazones. Solitarios.

En teoría, podría sonar deprimente. Pero en aquella música no había nada deprimente.

No, este Club de los Corazones Solitarios era justo lo contrario a deprimente. Era fascinante.

Había tenido la respuesta delante de mis ojos, desde el principio. Sí, había encontrado una manera para que dejaran de engañarme, de mentirme, de utilizarme.

Dejaría de torturarme al salir con fracasados. Disfrutaría de los beneficios de la soltería. Por una vez, me concentraría en mí misma. Primero de bachillerato iba a ser mi año. Todo giraría alrededor de mí, Samantha Penny Lane Puckett, fundadora y socia única del Club de los Corazones Solitarios.

* * *

_Hola! Bueno me tarde un poquitin. Déjenme que les explico las trágicas razones de mi desaparición:_

_1.- Mis dos mejores amigas cumplieron años y adivinen quien estuvo organizando todo._

_2.- Tenía que dar un examen por un certificado de Inglaterra, por lo tanto estuve estudiando como esclava._

_4.- A mi computadora le entró virus ya que mi hermoso hermano se la llevo sin consultarme y al parecer se me quemó el disco duro y tu ve que buscar donde escribir hasta que arreglaran mi compu o que me compren otra pero no podia por que en mi compu estaba TODO, así que no podía por más que quería._

_5.- Como que estoy volviendo a leer y me distraía mucho y mi mente volaba y no tenia idea de que pensar._

_Lo siento mucho, hoy les daré un capítulo de Galleta de la fortuna, Me, Myself and I y es un poco posible un one-shot de hace como 3 meses que lo encontré por ahí y me encantó para adaptarlo._

_bubblegum bitch me preguntó si me gustaba Marina and The Diamonds. la verdad es que me gusta si música un montón pero en verdad solo me gustan dos canciones: how to be a heartbreaker? y Primadona._

_Ya nos leemos en un rato_

_Un Abrazo psicológico tipo Jace Wayland_

_Nos vemos_

_Chau, Chau :D_


End file.
